


Flustered

by whatnowpunk



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, amerikate - Freeform, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnowpunk/pseuds/whatnowpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is v bad and v short but ehhhhhh just felt the urge to write a coffee shop au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flustered

If ever there was a time for Kate to be worried about Clint this was it. She’d never seen him this hung over, the product of drinking nonstop for 4 days. She didn’t even care when she realized that they’d run out of coffee, as it gave her an excuse to get out of his apartment. She hadn’t really found a favorite coffee shop in the area yet, usually she picked up coffee on the way to his or she just drank his coffee. She wasn’t in the mood for chain cafe coffee though, so she kept walking, the brisk autumn breeze waking her up and clearing her nose of the stench of a very drunk Clint Barton. 

Eventually, Kate looked up from the sidewalk, and noticed a corner coffee shop directly in front of her. There wasn’t a line snaking out the door or anything, but the place seemed busy enough, obviously a neighborhood favorite. 

Kate ducked in the door, a bell ringing above her head as the door opened. As she stepped in she looked around, noting the college kids studying in one corner, and the moms having coffee with strollers near the table. 

“You gonna order something princess, or are you just gonna stand there and,” a voice drawled from the counter, “look around?”

Flustered, Kate stepped closer to the counter. “Hi, umm,” her eyes flickered down to the name tag quickly, “America, can I have a regular black coffee, and a medium hot chocolate please?”

 

“Will that be for here or to go chica?” America looked like she was judging Kate for not saying it in the first place.

“To go,” Kate was blushing now, feeling insignificant in comparison to this enigma of a barista, “please”

America smirked, giving Kate a look before she said "and what is your name?" Sounding bored and patronising, sharpie poised above the first of two paper cups

"It's Kate." She felt stupid now, she thought for a second maybe this cute barista wanted.. _no. You're Kate Bishop and Kate Bishop doesn't get flustered when cute girls asks you for her name, no matter how hot the girl looks in her flag patterned sweater and..._ She's broken out of her thoughts by a voice.

"Princess? Hello?" America's smirking, and Kate realises that she's just been staring at the cash register. 

"Sorry what?" Kate replies blushing as she realised just how much of an idiot she must look like right now. 

"I was telling you that it was $12.68." America has probably noticed just how flustered Kate is right now, because she simply raises her eyebrows and stares at Kate as she pulls out a twenty, handing it over the counter. America goes to make the coffee, and Kate is instantly cringing. How awkward can she be?

"Here they are, princess. Have a great day." America is just a little sarcastic, and Kate can't blame her for being annoyed at this point with how awkward she's being. 

"You too." Kate smiles as she turns to walk out the door, looking at the cups as she steps outside. She takes a sip of the one marked HC and smiles as she notices the scrawl around the bottom of the cup. A phone number and _call me when you feel less awkward, xx America_


End file.
